Secret Admirer
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Dawn receives presents on Valentine's Day. Along with the gifts there's a poem signed "Secret Admirer". Who could her Secret Admirer possibly be? Ikarishipping! Made for Valentine's Day!


**Secret Admirer**

**Lyrics  
**_Letter  
_"Talking"  
Thinking

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, the song Valentine's Day, or ikarishipping!  
(Wish I owned the first and last one though XD)**

* * *

"Finally! We're in Hearthome City!" Dawn exclaimed. "Now we can finally sleep in a regular bed! And _I _can take a nice long hot bubblebath!"

"Yeah. So lets head to the pokemon center immediately!" Ash yelled in excitement. "That way I can have be at my best when I challenge Fantina tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed.

"And in two more days its going to be Valentines Days!" Dawn said happily.

"Yeah! And maybe I"ll finally get a date!" Brock said dreamily.

"Maybe with Lucy or Holly but I doubt Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny!" Ash told him.

"Lucy..." Brock said dreamily again and blushed a dark red as he went into dreamland.

"Knock out of it Brock!" Dawn demanded as she slapped him hard in the face leaving an even darker red mark on his face. Brock cried out in pain.

As they entered the pokemon center Dawn noticed Paul leaving. Nobody else seemed to notice him though. (Much to Paul's releif)

"Hi! We would like a room for two!" Dawn said happily.

"Okay! First I'll need your names to register you for a room!" Nurse Joy said happily.

"Brock Harrison, Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn said.

"Okay! - Wait! Did you say Dawn Berlitz! If so I got a special delivery for you!" She said a bit more cheerfully.

"Um, okay..." Dawn mumbled uncertainly.

"Wait right here, please!' Nurse Joy told her. A few seconds later she was back. "These are for you!" Nurse Joy said as she handed her a dozen red roses and a white envelope with a red heart to seal it.

**My insides all turn to ash, so slow  
****And blew away as I collapse, So cold  
****A black wind took them away, From sight  
****And held the darkness over day, that night**

"Ooh! It looks like someone has a crush on Dawn!" Ash exclaimed.

"Shut up Ash! Nurse Joy, who sent this for me?" Dawn asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Nurse Joy just glanced over toward the exit door and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm unable to tell you." she said.

"Oh. That's okay." Dawn said.

"No fair! Why don't pretty girls send me flowers and envelopes confessing their love!" Brock whined.

**And the clouds move closer  
****Looking so dissatisfied  
****But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

**I used to be my own protection, But now  
****Cause my path has lost direction, Somehow  
****A black wind took you away, From sight  
****And held the darkness over day, That night**

As Dawn sat in her room on the bed, she put the red roses in a vase. She then began to open the envelope. Before she did though, she read in red letters:

_To Dawn, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen  
__From Your Secret Admirer_

Dawn smiled as she read it, then continued to open the envelope. In the envelope was a note. It read:

_Roses are red  
__Violets are blue  
__Roses resemble love  
A feeling not of dread  
__But love is exactly what I feel when I see you  
__And blue like your beautiful hair  
__Now, I have a secret to share..._

_You are my love  
__It's like you came from the Heaven's above  
__It's like a dream come true  
__To see someone as pretty as you_

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Dawn squealed as she read the poem. OMG! I have a secret admirer! I wonder who it is? Maybe it's someone I know! Lemme see... there's Kenny? Nah! Nando? I don't think it would be him... Ash? Impossible! Paul? In my dreams! Dawn thought on and on about who her secret admirer could be until sleep finally overtook her.

---

"Come on guys! I need to challenge Fantina sometime today!" Ash yelled as he hurried to the gym. It was around twelve thirty-five p.m. and the group had just finished lunch.

"Hold on Ash!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran as fast as she could to catch up with Ash.

Fianlly, they made it to the gym, just in time to see Paul walk out.

"Huh? It's Paul! Hey Paul!" Ash called.

"wht do you want?" he snapped.

"Did you just battle here?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know!" he snapped impatiently then began walking away.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Dawn muttered quietly.

**And the clouds above move more close  
****Looking so dissatisfied  
****And the ground below grew colder  
****As they put you down inside  
****But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

The three entered the gym just as a purple hair woman was about to walk out.

"Oh. I'm guessing one of you three are a challenger here to challenge me to a battle. Am I right?" The violet hair woman asked.

"Yep! I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here for a battle!"

"I"m so sorry! I'm not available right now! My pokemon need some rest right now since we just fought a hard battle." Fantina told him.

"Oh. Alright. Can we fight tomorrow then?" Ash asked hopefully.

"How about the day after tomorrow. all the gym leaders of Sinnoh are having a Valentine Day party in a differwn so I won't be here tomorrow!" she explained apologetically.

"Well, ok." Ash nodded.

"So who are you two?' she asked.

"I"m Brock and I was wondering if you would be more then happy to be _my _Valentine!" Brock exclaimed.

"Croooaa!" Croagunk croaked as the fellow pokemon jabbed it's crazy lovesick trainer in the side.

Dawn sweatdropped at the scene. "And I'm Dawn!" she told her.

Fantina's ears perked up at her name. "Dawn? Dawn Berlitz?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." she said.

"Oh! I got something very important to give to you!" she said as she gave Dawn a sly smile.

A few moments later she was back with a box of choclate and another enveloped sealed by a pink heart. "These are for you!"

'Oh, thanks. Do you know who these are from?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Fantina just glanced over to the door and replied, "I promised not to tell." she told her.

"So Dawn has a secret admirer?" Ash said as he gave a sly smile.

---

Dawn was back at the pokemon center on her bed. She had just took a long hot bubblebath and was now eating some of the chocolates from her secret admirer.

**So now you're gone  
****And I was wrong  
****I never thought what it was like  
****To be alone**

On the envelope in bright red said the words:

_To Dawn, my one true love  
__From your Secret Admirer_

Dawn quickly tore the envelope open and read the poem:

_Your hair is blue  
__And my feeling are true  
This is how I feel about you:_

_Your eyes are beautiful  
__Your coordinating skills are wonderful  
Both your voice and smile is delightful_

_The way you smile  
__Is anything but vile  
__The way you walk  
__Makes me nervous when I talk_

_If there's one thing I know  
And I wish I knew how  
__To say you're beautiful  
How you are just so wonderful  
__But for now I'll just say...  
I love you. _

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Dawn almost cried as she read the poem. "I love you too. Whoever you are. My secret admirer..." Dawn whispered as she began to fall asleep.

---

"So what you wanna do now since I can't have my battle yet?" Ash asked.

"Ask Nurse Joy to marry me." Brock replied immediately.

"Go shopping." Dawn answered at the same time.

Suddenly, a girl with curly brown hair that went down just below her neck with blue eyes and wore a pink spaghetti strap dress with brown hearts over a white t-shirt with black tights and white sneakers appeared. She was followed by a girl withh golden brown hair wearing a green shirt with darker green music notes on it, dark blue jeans and she also wore a black sweat jacket tinkerbell on it.

"Hi! Do you happen to be Dawn Berlitz?" The first one asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Dawn said.

"Great! These are for you!" said the second one as she handed her red heart-shape balloons, a red velvet box and another envelope with a gold seal on it.

"Oh, thank you! Also, do you happen to know who this is from?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"It's a secret! Sorry!" the first one replied and the two walked away.

**On a Valentine's Day  
****On a Valentine's Day  
****On a Valentine's Day  
****On a Valentine's Day  
****On a Valentine's Day**

Dawn opened the red velvet box eagerly to see what was awaiting her. She opened the box to find in gold letters the her name. Dawn squealed in delight and quickly put it on. "How sweet!"

"Wow. Someone must really like Dawn." Ash said quietly. Brock nodded in agreement.

Dawn quickly tore off the gold seal and opened the envelope. She quickly but carefully unfolded the letter. The letter wrote:

_Dawn, you are beautiful  
__You are just so wonderful__  
You are just so headstrong  
But your voice is like a song  
__And all day long  
__I think of you  
__Cause it is true  
__I think I'm in love with you..._

_Now I'll give you hints  
__For you tto guess who I am:_

_My hair is just darker than a lilac  
__My eyes are as dark as midnight  
__I am as cold as a mid-winter's night  
__You may take me as a rival  
__I'm here and then gone like the wind_

_-Your Secret Admirer (Have you guessed who I am yet?)_

Dawn read the poem over and over again, trying to make sense of who it could be.

"I know who it is!" Brock suddenly yelled, snapping his fingers, a triumphant grin overtaking his face.

"You do? Who?" Ash asked eagerly.

Brock motioned for Ash to come here and then whispered the name in his ears.

"No way! Him? Are you sure?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded.

"Well, it does make sense now that I think of it." Ash thought to himself out loud.

"So... who is it?" Dawn asked eager to find out the name of her secret admirer.

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "Not telling!:" he told her.

"Pleeeeeaaase!" Dawn begged.

"Nope! Sorry Dawn!" Ash yelled.

---

"Come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!" Dawn begged, her voice hoarse from begging.

Brock shook his head no.

Dawn was about to whine once more when a voice interupted her.

"It's Paul! Hey! Paul!" Ash called.

Paul groaned in annoyance. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Ash yelled.

"I rather not battle someone as weak as you." he replied coldly. "I rather battle someone that is at least a challenge for me."

"Grr..." Ash was about to say something when Brock covered his mouth.

"Don't blow it!" Brock whispered harshly.

"He deserves it." Ash muttered bitterly.

**(I used to be my own protection)  
****On a Valentine's Day  
****(But not now)  
****On a Valentine's Day**

"You don't need to be so mean or rude, Paul!" Dawn yelled. "You are always so mean! And cold! Cold like a... mid-winter's night." Dawn whispered the last three words. Oh my gosh...

**(Cause my mind has lost direction)  
****On a Valentine's Day  
****(Somehow)  
****On a Valentine's Day**

_My hair is just darker than a lilac_

Paul's hair was that color.

_My eyes are as dark as midnight_

It's black at midnight and Paul's eyes were black.

_I am as cold as a mid-winter's night_

Paul was cold. His personality was cold.

_You make take me as rival_

Paul was Ash's rival so it was kind of like she was also Paul's rival.

_I'm here and then gone like the wind_

Paul would always show up and then be gone. He would leave and they wouldn't see him again until they crossed paths again. Then again, he would be gone. Like the wind.

Paul smirked as he saw Dawn's face as she slowly figured out that _he _was her secret admirer. That cold-hearted Paul was _her_ secret admirer. That the jerk who is mean to his pokemon, the powerful, power-craving boy was _her_ secret admirer. who knew that Paul had a heart.

"So you finally figured it out?" he asked as he left.

"Wait! Paul!" Dawn called.

**(I used to be my own protection)  
****On a Valentine's Day  
****(But not now)  
****On a Valentine's Day**

Paul turned around. As he did he met Dawn's lips. It was a short, sweet kiss but it was like forever for the two.

"I love you too, Paul." Dawn whispered as they broke apart.

**(Cause my mind has lost direction)  
****On a Valentine's Day  
****(Somehow)**

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed! :D **

**Also, I would like to apologize for my bad poets you had to read! (And probably vomited over)**

**Anyway, please send a review!**

* * *

Secret Admirer


End file.
